fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhou Xianglin
'''Zhou Xianglin '''is a character in ''Code Geass. ''She is a member of the Chinese Federation and a female military aide to Li Xingke. When Xingke is engaged on the field of battle, she overseers the chain of command within his unit. She is also aware of his illness and worries about him. She became Deputy Chief of the Black Knights. History Code Geass Zhou is first seen talking with Li Xingke in a plane hovering over the people who've gathered for the renewed Special Administrative Zone of Japan and decides to observe of what Zero will do. After Zero has accomplished his task to exile one million Japanese people and escaping on an Iceburg ship, Xingke coughs up blood and Zhou immediately checks on him. However, he tells her not to worry, and says he just has to last a little longer. Zhou is seen again helping Xingke and his men launch a coup d'etat at the wedding of Empress Tianzi and Prince Odysseus eu Britannia. After the High Eunuchs allow Xingke and his group a chance to rescue Tianzi, Zhou is put in charge of their forces and gives command inside the Chinese Federation's Longdan. As they close in on Zero and the Black Knights at the Mausoleum of the Eighty-Eight Emperors, Zhou alongside Xingke and his men are betrayed by the High Eunuchs. When Britannian forces arrive to aid the Eunuchs against the Black Knights, the High Eunuchs seize their chance to kill Tianzi, and get a new Emperor to bend to their will. Zhou is still seen watching the battle, bound and gagged while one of the Eunuchs' soldiers holds her at gunpoint. After Zero's Knightmare Frame, Shinkiro, stops the Eunuch from destroying the ship, Britannian forces pull out. Xingke charges in the Longdan, draws his sword and executes the Eunuchs. When Zero arrives, Xingke unties Zhou and asks about the Guren Mk-II and it's pilot, Kallen Kozuki. Zhou tells him that the Eunuchs handed her over as a gift to the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. Zero and Xingke become allies after part of the Chinese Federation revolt against the High Eunuchs. After the United Federation of Nations is formed, Zhou is appointed as Deputy Chief of the Black Knights. After the truth of Zero's identity and Geass is revealed and after the betrayal of Lelouch vi Britannia, she, under the leadership of Xingke, opposes Lelouch and the Britannian Army. After participating in the second rebellion together with the other leaders and members of the Black Knights, she was able to escape capture after Lelouch took control of the Damocles. During the public execution, she is seen alongside Princess Cornelia li Britannia and the members of the resistance and witnesses Lelouch's assassination at the hands of Suzaku. She is last seen in Villetta Nu and Kaname Ohgi's wedding photo. Personality Zhou is very loyal and reliable member of Xingke's group. She is also an experienced military officer and has respectable commanding skills. She also worries about Xingke because of his illness. Category:Code Geass Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Intelligent Characters